Margianne al-Khalid nee Savoi
Margianne Savoi al-Khalid is the artistic First daughter of the Third House of Betazed. She has applied her artistic focus towards the Federation and aiding others in need which facilitated an interest in Starfleet Intelligence. Currently, she has assumed the role as the Betazoid Ambassador to Earth after the death of her sister and the previous Ambassador stepped down and the leader of the Third House. Background Information Margi is content to find the soul of her surroundings and meld to per-existing rhythm. Depending on who asks, this can cast her as either deeply attuned or pleasantly shallow Margianne had all she could hope for in life: wealth, beauty, and popularity. However, for this sprightly child, the admiration she received from others was genuine. Margi was open-hearted and engaging. There was no duplicity to her nature. She was also naive to the tensions between herself and her older sister, Annalise. To Margi, Lise was her hero - the one to whom she always looked up. What the girl did not realize was that Annalise resented the blessings her sister received - blessings which she, in her mind, had been denied. Her father was briefly engaged to a woman named Katal Wolfe before they broke off their relationship and she remarried her ex-husband. Personal Life Andrus Elbrunne CP (2384): Margi met her lover while on Earth and the two started a torid affair. Knowing they would be related, of sorts, because her sister was marrying his cousin, she asked him to come to the wedding. During their trip, he had an affair on his wife, but that was later discovered and to maintain his marriage ceased romantic intimacy with Margianne. They remain friends. Current Spouse(s) Iskander al-Khalid Margianne met her second husband, Iskander al-Khalid CP, shortly after her annulment when Margi used her intell training to discover a hidden message from an operative. Recognizing a poem she responded and was able to facilitate his rescue. When he was back and recovering the two started a more intimate relationship and were eventually married. This did not happen in Future Plots. Previous Spouse(s) T'Pok Margianne met her first husband, T'Pok, while on Deep Space Nine. The Vulcan garnered a respect of the young Betazoid, seeing something of a kindred soul in her. He began by training her in espionage after a rather successful undercover activity. Over time, the two developed a relationship that made his way into a marriage on and even to the point of adopting the orphaned daughter of one of T’Pok’s former officers as their own upon the death of the girl’s mother. Sadly, though, time proved that the pair were not as evenly matched as they had thought. They separated under annulment – neither wishing the other an ugly divorce – and Margi moved back to Earth with her daughter where she enrolled in the Starfleet Academy as a cadet in the Intel program. She still keeps in touch with T’Pok. Civilian Career and Education When the family transferred to Vulcan, it was a time of adjustment for Margi. Gone was the support base of friends she had developed, and gone was the supposed camaraderie with her sister. For anyone else this could have proved the crippling blow, but Margi chose not to give in. Instead, she set about making a new life for herself - delving into her passions of art and creativity. At a young age Margi had proven herself an artist, and now the austere surroundings of Vulcan seemed to prove a catalyst to her skills. For some such skill at such a young age could lead to pride; for Margi it was a source of joy. She found peace in painting, a way to express her emotions and sort out the dilemmas in her life. Perhaps her relationship with her sister would never be what she had hoped - in her art Margi could mold a happy ending that would suit just as well. Before she had finished school, Margi eventually lost her sister to Starfleet. Though she grieved the departure, she knew Lise was following her own heart's call. A few years later the family again transferred - this time to Earth. Back among people somewhat similar to her childhood Margi flourished. She was courted by the most prestigious art schools, but she shunned the glitz and glamour. Instead she focused on an academy which would allow her to develop her style in the way she wanted. Time passed quickly. In four years Margi was looking at the end of her school career and a plethora of job opportunities. Many lay within the art field but one caught her fancy. During her time in college Margi had developed a love of nature that bordered on the realms of Science. In particular she took a fancy to the works of one Kitaan Dhow. Here was a scientist with whom she could connect - one whose eye for natural beauty rendered dry history with a bright splash of life. Therefore, it was an honour when said scientist offered Margi the opportunity to serve as his assistant on DS9. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2382-2384, Margianne applied previously earned degree's towards her training and is only required to completed two years of military and intelligence training. Graduating she was working on Bajor for a brief time before she left to assume the duties as the leader of the Third House of Betazed after the death of her mother and sister in 2384. 4 Margianne al-Khalid nee Savoi Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2356 Category:All Characters